Rules For a Doppelganger
by CantoCookieMonster
Summary: How does a doppelganger survive? They must take over the body of someone else. But, when that person is the one closest to you, it gets very hard. Add to that a strict set of five rules that cannot be disobeyed. Now how does a doppelganger survive? Spamano, USUK, Prucan and Panfin. Supernatural AU. Eventual Character death.


**Hello everyone! This is CCM!**

**I wanted to try out different story plots, so I tried writing this one and another one.**

**This is just a prologue, and I'm still figuring out if I should continue.**

**Anyways, here you go. **

**I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

_**Rules for a Doppelganger-prologue**_

_We are doppelgangers. At least, that is the closest thing that we can identify ourselves as. _

_We survive by taking over others, targets, we call them. They are shown to us when the time comes, usually in 2-3 year intervals, and we must take over that one target. _

_We are genderless until we mold into our target._

_We have numbers, but no names until we take on our target's name._

_We are not human, but we live among you._

_In this worlds, two organisms cannot occupy the same niche._

_That means two beings cannot occupy the exact same place, role or function in a society. _

_In our case, one must go. And so, the target needs to die. _

_We can be called scavengers, or even parasites. We are probably somewhere in between._

_To hide the disappearance of our former hosts, the target is usually someone that would notice their disappearance, so we can take them out and make up excuses as we need to. This is a skill we have all mastered. We all have mastered the skill of body disposal as well. That is why we have not yet been discovered. _

_Living as a doppelganger has its own set of rules, besides the ones we adopt as we merge into whatever society we end up in. _

_There are five basic laws we must abide to, and there is no exception. Disregarding these laws could lead to our death._

_We doppelgangers cannot be killed except by these five laws._

* * *

It was just an ordinary day. Workers went to work, students went to school, and people went on with their daily lives.

However, unbeknownst to them, a certain time had come. It was time for the targets to appear, after a surprising extended period of 5 years.

It was time for the doppelgangers to switch bodies.

It was time for people to die.

The doppelgangers of an area would gather at this time, to provide basic instructions for the changing of bodies.

Such a meeting was happening in a town where many doppelgangers had gathered. The leader stood at the front of the room, looking at more than twenty doppelgangers.

"As you know, it is time to move on," he said. "There are many of us in this town though, so I suggest some of you leave as quickly as possible, before your targets show up. By show of hands, whose targets have already been revealed to them?"

Many of the younger doppelgangers raised their hands, as well as some experienced ones in younger bodies.

"You must change fast, and keep an eye on your target." The ones with their hands raised nodded.

"Has anyone already switched?" no hands.

"Any first kills this time?" a hand was raised nervously. A chorus of good luck resounded in the room.

"Just remember Law 2 and you'll be fine," said the leader. "Alright then. People with no targets, I want you to leave right away. I'll handle the missing persons work. I don't work as a police officer for no reason." Many of the doppelgangers rose and waved good bye to the younger ones still in the room.

"Ones with a target already, I want you to give me your name and the name of your target, so I can organise everything properly." Slowly, the remaining doppelgangers stepped up and reported their assignments. Nearing the end of the line, the leader started recognising the experienced doppelgangers that had taken over younger bodies. They were the troubling ones.

"What is your name now, number 18?"

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," replied Number 18.

"Your target?"

"Lovino Vargas." The police looked up at the doppelganger in front of him.

"Remember law 5. You've had trouble with it before." Number 18 nodded and walked away. His place was taken by a blond, Number 50.

"Alfred Jones, target is Arthur Kirkland."

The leader wrote down the information. "Law 4, Number 50. Don't want a repeat of last time."

The next one in line waited until number 50 exited the room before speaking.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Number 17. And your target is?"

"Matthew Williams-Jones."

The leader looked up. "From Number 50's family? Great, now I really have to work hard. Number 17, you're my trouble for Law 3. Next!"

The last one in line came up with a group of four others. He recognised the four, but not the one who had his target identified.

"Number 298," said one in the group. "Emil Steilsson."

"Target is Leon Wong." The leader saw that this was the doppelganger who was getting his first kill.

"It's easier than it looks, kid. You might not even have to kill him. At least you have the same gender as you've got now. Would you like being a woman?" The leader finished his writing, but held one member of the group back as the others left.

"Number 46, Tino, right?"

The doppelganger nodded, his smile disappearing in lieu of a serious face. "Keep track of Law 2. First kills are always hard." Number 46 nodded again, then went to rejoin the group with the smile back on his face.

The leader looked at his list. He had a lot of work to do. That, and he had to find a target in the police department for himself. Honestly, he was getting tired of police work after three hundred years.

* * *

**So this is a multi-pairing, one pairing per chapter kind of story, if you haven't figured it out.**

**I don't know whether I should continue with this idea, so it would be great to see if it is interesting enough for people to read.**

**I am attempting romance, but it's a shot in the dark. I may miss.**

**Review, Advice, and criticize please!**

**CantoCookieMonster.**


End file.
